InuYasha and the Time Keeper
by psycho on the run
Summary: First InuYasha fic EVER! Inuyasha and the gang meet these two girls who arnt from that time period... like Kagome... and they have to try and get them back! 0.o...is Inuyasha actually being NICE? A BIT of romance... not much.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the Time Keeper

YamiYugiMot0: HAHA! My first ever INUYASHA fic! **prances around** I LOVE Inuyasha!

Black Cows Magician: Whatever. Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha, only Kay and Brook.

Chapter One: The Arrival

Inuyasha was yet again arguing with Shippo. This time, it was about as something as stupid as who had more rice cakes. Shippo held up his.

"I have 10!" he said. Inuyasha snorted.

"I've got 10 too, but I have more because that one is deformed and smaller." Inuyasha said, pointing to one of Shippo's rice cakes, which was just a tad smaller than the rest he had.

"SO?" demanded Shippo. "Size doesn't matter." Shippo crossed his arms and turned away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged, and was about to say a mean remark of how short Shippo himself was, when a blinding light appeared. Out of no were, a body of a young girl appeared, and the light vanished. Inuyasha went over to her, and sniffed her.

"She is not from around here." He said, blinking at the rest.

"Oh wow… like we couldn't have told that from her clothes." Shippo muttered. It was true. She had on blue jeans and a light blue tee. Around her neck was a medallion. Kagome came over and studied her.

"She might be from a time before mine?" she suggested. She looked at the amulet. It had a strange creature on it. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, lets go then! We are wasting daylight!" he said. Sango looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you… crazy? We have to look after the girl until she comes to. She only looks to be about 4. Plus, she doesn't have any visible weapons." Sango said. Kagome scanned the girl from the top of her short black hair, to the bottom of her tennie shoes.

"And what's more is that she doesn't have a jewel shard." Kagome concluded. Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh all right! We'll stay here until she can take care of herself." Inuyasha sat down, and snatched one of Shippo's rice cakes, seeing as how he ate all of his already.

"HEY!" Shippo yelped. He quieted after Inuyasha's glare. Kagome put a blanket on the girl. She was abnormally cold. Miroku stared at the girl. Something was not right about her. Kirara sniffed her, than curled up beside her. It soon got dark.

The next morning came. Inuyasha was up early. He had planned to eat the rest of Shippo's rice cakes. Suddenly, the girl groaned. Inuyasha was curious, and went over to her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright.

"GRENWELL!" she yelled. Unbelievably, all it woke up was Kirara. Inuyasha almost toppled over backwards at the sudden outburst.

"Wha!" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy! Your safe for the moment!" he said. The girl looked around at her surroundings.

"Were am I?" she asked, amazed.

"Inuyasha's forest." Inuyasha said. "Who are you?" The girl looked at Inuyasha.

"They call me Kay." She said. "And who are you?"

"Inuyasha." Kay looked at him, and noticed for the first time his ears, fangs, and nails.

"WHAT ARE YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, and backed up. She accidentally bumped into Kagome. Kagome woke up.

"What's going-" Kagome stopped as she saw the frightened girl. "What's the matter?" she asked her. Kay, noticing this was a human, felt some warmth there. She stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked startled.

"Him." She said. Then Kagome understood. Kay was not from this time period. She did not know of Demons… or Half Demons for that matter.

"Don't worry about him. He won't hurt you." Kagome said. She glared at Inuyasha. "Why did you frighten her?" she asked, beckoning to the girl. She came over to Kagome, curling up beside her. Kagome stoked the girl's hair.

"I didn't… I mean… I!" Inuyasha could not think of anything to say.

"Now… what happened." Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked skeptical, but told the whole story. "Oh. Now I get it." By this time, Kay didn't look so frightened, but didn't go near Inuyasha. Kagome stood, leaving Kay sitting on the ground. "Well now that we have things cleared up, I will get some fire wood." With that, Kagome left, leaving the only two awake staring at each other. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Boo!" he said, raising his palms.

"AAHHH!" Kay screamed, and hid behind Kirara. Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh come on! I wont hurt you or anything!" He said. "I didn't mean it!" Kay peeked out from behind Kirara. Inuyasha was sitting down cross legged facing Kirara. Kay glanced at the horizon. It was still a little dark out, but the first rays of the sun had brightened up the place.

"Why…" Kay moved out from behind Kirara. "Why are these woods named after you?" she asked, curiosity finally gaining over fear. Inuyasha laughed.

"That's a long story." He said. Kay glanced around.

"I have time." She said. Inuyasha looked into her green eyes. _She's kind of cute for a four year old._ He thought. He then proceeded in telling Kay about his life. In between, Sango, and Miroku had woken up, and Kagome had come back from the fire wood. By now… Kay was leaning on Inuyasha, totally absorbed in his story. Sango and Miroku were surprised at how affectionate Inuyasha was being to the four year old. Kagome on the other hand, knew better. She knew before long Inuyasha would grow to like Kay. Kay was small, cute, and not from this world. She was terrified of practically everything she did not know of. How could Inuyasha be mean to someone like that? Especially one so scared. After Inuyasha was done, Kay sighed.

"You have been on a lot of adventures!" she concluded. Inuyasha laughed at her hopeful face. Then, Shippo decided to wake up. He did so, and stared at Kay. Kay stiffened, then hid behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced behind him, and saw fear in those green eyes.

"Its all right." Inuyasha said in a warm voice. "He won't hurt you." Shippo rubbed his eyes, as Kay came out of her hiding place. She trusted Inuyasha now, and would believe in almost anything he said. Shippo stared at her again.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Shippo."

"My names Kay." She said.

"How did you get here? Where did you come from?" Shippo asked all of the questions the rest wanted to know. Kay frowned.

"Well. My sister an I had been moved to a new orphanage. Our dad had left us when my sister was born, and mom died when I was born." She started. "The new manager of the orphanage was Grenwell. He was a horrible man. He made us do hard work, with little to eat. One day, Brooky, my sister, got on Grenwell's nerves. He got mad, and ordered us to do extra work. All my sister wanted was a little free time were she didn't have to work. She had asked on behalf of the whole orphanage. We fled. Grenwell found out and sent two people after us. We ran into an ally way, and Brooky pushed me into a hidden hole. She told me to wait, and she would come back for me. I went in a little further, telling her there was enough room for both of us, but she didn't listen. I sat there, until I found another hole. I accidentally fell in, and here I am now." Kay said. She started crying. "I miss Brooky." She sobbed. Inuyasha scooped her up, and held her close.

"It's ok. We will find your sister. Its ok." He whispered. Shippo was amazed at how Inuyasha cared for the child. He got over it quickly. She was to cute to be mean too. Kay fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He set her down gently.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We need to talk." Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from the rest. "Inuyasha." She said again. "I know this may sound crazy, but I think we should stay here for a few more days. I mean… what about her sister also finds the hole and lands here, but we are all ready gone. That would be horrible for both of them. Inuyasha considered it.

"Your right." He said, thinking of Kay. "Your absolutely right. But when we find her sister… then what?" Kagome thought it over.

"Depending on how old Kay's sister is, we could look after them. Naraku is almost destroyed. All we have to do is find him and finish him off. Then we could take care of them." She said. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, then hugged Kagome.

"Thanks for not making fun of me Kagome. I'm sure Shippo will be all over about it." Inuyasha said. Kagome was surprised by the gesture, but returned it.

"Inuyasha… I love you." Kagome said.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied. They stopped hugging, and went back to camp.

A day later, another flash of light had appeared. A girl about the age of seven had appeared this time. She had on a black tank top and baggy cargo pants.

"BROOKY!" Kay screamed, and ran over to her. "She is here!" Inuyasha smiled at Kay, glad that she was happy. He glanced at Kagome, and he could tell she was happier too. If 'Brooky' was really seven, then Kagome and Inuyasha could go on with their plan. Suddenly, both girls started to change rapidly. Brooky's hair had turned from black to silver, and she had formed wolf fangs, nails, ears, and tail. Kay, however, stayed mostly the same except for the fact that she had dog fangs, nails, and black dog ears.

"What happened?" Inuyasha gasped. Kay felt her ears and fangs.

"What…what happened!" she cried. She saw Brooky still unconscious on the ground completely changed. "Brooky." She whispered. Inuyasha looked at Kay. She was even cuter than before with her dog ears, but now, he realized, was not the time to be thinking about what he thought about Kay. Shippo ran over to Kay first. "What happened?" she said again. Shippo shook his head.

"I don't know." He said bewildered. Inuyasha then came up beside Shippo.

"Inuyasha." Kay said, and sobbed onto his shirt. He sat her down and stroked her hair, making sure to not avoid the ears. Avoiding would give her the idea that he did not like them, and he did not want that.

"Shhhhh. Kay. It's all right. Just look at me!" Inuyasha said. Kay did look up at him. She smiled, and whipped her eyes. She touched his dog ears, and then her own.

"We are alike." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, we are." He said.

"I'm tired." She said, and went beside her sister to sleep. Inuyasha sighed, thanking anyone he could think of that Kay could see it as a good thing. Everyone was relived that Kay didn't take it to hard. They had all grown to love her, but none more so than Inuyasha. _What about Brooky? Will she like me or Kagome as much as Kay does?_ He thought. _We'll have to wait and see._

It was around the next day that Brooky woke up. At the time, Kay was playing with Shippo, as Inuyasha watched. Brooky sat up, and groaned.

"BROOKY!" Kay screamed, and ran to her sister. Brooky took one look at Inuyasha and Shippo, and screamed. She held Kay close to her.

"Don't look at them Kay. They aren't from this world!" Brooky said, practically crushing her sister in a hug.

"Bufh Bwoofy! Thef Frwinfs!" Kay said. (A/N that translates to: "But Brooky! Their Friends!" But Brooky didn't know this.) Brooky held Kay closer.

"Its all right, I wont let them hurt you." She said to Kay.

"Just a minute now! We wont hurt you!" Inuyasha said. Brooky rolled her eyes.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt." She said. Kay started squirming, then finally got out of Brooky's grasp. She ran over to Inuyasha.

"Brook!" she said, using her sisters real name. "They are friends I made while you were gone!" Brook stared at Kay, noticing that she used her real name, and that she looked like Inuyasha. Kay only called her this when she was serious. Brook sighed.

"All right Kay. I'll believe you… but where are we?" Brook asked. Kagome quickly answered all of her questions, and explained about the jewel shards. "Ok." Brook said after she was done. She glanced at her sister, who was leaning on Inuyasha, playing with his hair. "Who are you then?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

"Shippo!"

"And I'm Inuyasha." He said.

"Can you answer me one more question?" Brook asked. Kagome nodded. "Why did I change like this?" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said. "That's never happened before, of course, I'm the only one who ever comes here from the future. Come to think of it, what year were you two from?"

"2700." Brook answered. Kagome shrugged again.

"Well its no use trying to use the well." She said. "It only transports you to 2005 and when ever 2005 changes, then the well changes to match 2005." (A/N: I don't know what time period Kagome is from so lets just pretend eh? Oh and, Kinda newish with all this Inuyasha stuff, so I just made up the part about the well... ) "I'm sure they have something for every year though?" she looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged.

"We should get moving tomorrow." Inuyasha said. They all nodded but Kay and Brook.

"Were will we go?" Brook asked. Kagome looked sideways at Inuyasha.

"I want to go with Inuyasha!" Kay said at once.

"You should come!" Inuyasha said, jumping at his chance. "Not many people accept the fact that Kagome is from the future, but seeing as we do, you should come with us!" Kay giggled with delight, but Brook was a little concerned.

"But will it be safe?" she asked. Inuyasha thought about it, but Miroku cut in.

"Don't worry, one of us will be with you two while the fighting begins. That will probably be Kagome, possibly Sango." He said. Brook nodded.

"All right then. We'll come." She said.

"YAY!" Kay said, and started bouncing on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind.

"Right, well, do we have anything to eat?" Brook asked. And they all sat down to eat.

YamiYugiMot0: Isn't Kay cute? Don't ask me HOW I thought of that name… it just suddenly popped up in my head! shrug All well. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and the Time Keeper

YamiYugiMot0: Well! Another chappie! I really REALLY like this story… It's one of my favorite ones that I have written, and I don't know why! I usually don't think of my stories this way, but this one is going far! HECK! I might even make a sequel! Well, I'm sure you all want to get on with the story, so…

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha, only Kay and Brook.

Chapter Two: The Demon Encounter

The next day, Inuyasha and the gang packed up and started to where they thought Naraku would be. They had weakened him a lot, and know the final blow would do the trick! They trudged on for about an hour when Kay got tiered of walking.

"Inuyasha? Would you carry me?" Kay asked in her cutest voice. Inuyasha smiled.

"Sure." He said, and picked up Kay and set her on his shoulders. Shippo smirked, but didn't say a word. They walked on for another few hours, when Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha set Kay on the ground, and started sniffing furiously. Suddenly, a huge Lizard Demon popped out of the ground, almost causing them all to fall over. Sango took Kay and Brook behind a shrub, as Kagome and Miroku hung back. The lizard demon had giant arms, and a deadly poison dripping from it's tongue. Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Give me the jewel shard or you all die!" it said.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called. "DON'T ITS NOT WORTH IT!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Jewel shards ARE worth it though!" he said, and they began to battle. Inuyasha leaped into the air, and brought his blade down. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled. The wind scar hit the lizard demon directly on the back, but it barely fazed him. "What in the hell?" Inuyasha growled, landing behind the demon. Kagome looked closer.

"This isn't a normal demon!" she called. "Be careful!" Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"They never can be… can they?" he said, and tried to find a weak point in the creature. Things turned from better to worse. The lizard demon slammed into Inuyasha with his tail, and Inuyasha went flying. He tried to get up… but the lizard demon had used some sort of spray, and he was stuck to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kay cried as the lizard demon approached. She had tears in her eyes. Brook was holding her firmly. "NO!" Kay struggled, and got out of her grasp. She ran in frount of Inuyasha, and held up her medallion. "BEAM PROTECTOR!" she cried. She didn't know were that had come from, but it worked! Inuyasha and herself was surrounded in a yellow shield of light. From the shield came a beam of the light, and it shot into the lizard demon's neck, killing it. Inuyasha was stunned.

"How?" was all he could manage to say. The others rushed over, but found they could not get past the barrier of light. Kay let the medallion drop to her chest, and turned to Inuyasha, who was laying there helpless. She scratched at the solidified spray, as the last of the shield wore down. The bonds were cut, and Inuyasha jumped up. "How did you do that?" he asked Kay. She looked shyly at him. Everyone was staring at Kay.

"I… I don't know. I just said the first thing that came to my head and…" Kay left off. Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't ever do that again Kay. You could have gotten killed if that didn't work!" Inuyasha said. Kay pouted.

"But if someone didn't do something, then YOU would die!" she said. Kagome blinked.

"You know, she has a point Inuyasha. But until she has her powers mastered, she shouldn't be fighting." Kagome said.

"I could help her with that." Miroku said, volunteering.

"I can do it!" Inuyasha said. He glanced at Brook, who hadn't said a word. She seemed to be thinking deeply. "What does Brook think about all of this?" Inuyasha asked. Brook sighed.

"I don't like the idea of my little sister fighting, but it would be handy if worse comes to worse. I'd like to know a little something myself if you don't mind." Brook said. "Miroku can teach me, and Inuyasha can teach Kay. I don't care."

"Ok it's settled then." Shippo said. "Miroku teaches Brook, and Inuyasha teaches Kay." Kay blinked. She went over to were the demon had disappeared after it had died. In it's place were two jewel shards. She picked them up.

"Who gets these?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at them hopefully, then sighed.

"You should keep them. You were the one who destroyed it after all." He said. Kay looked at the two in her hands.

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"They make you stronger." Kagome replied. "Just hold it up to your medallion and it will become stronger." Kay glanced at Brook.

"Do you want one?" she asked. "I don't need both… I don't think." Brook shook her head no.

"I have no use for them, and if I did I wouldn't want one because I wouldn't be using it." Brook answered. Kay held one up to Inuyasha.

"What about you?" she asked. Inuyasha hesitated.

"No… their yours." He said. Kay raised an eyebrow.

"But you helped defeat the thing… you deserve one!" she said, and slipped one of the shards into Inuyasha's pocket. (A/N: does he even HAVE pockets?)

"Thanks Kay." Inuyasha said. At the same time, Inuyasha held the shard to his Tetsiga and Kay held her's to her medallion. The melded into one, sparked a bit, then went back to normal. They then continued on their journey.

YamiYugiMoto: Well, another chappie finished. Hope you guys like it so far! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and the Time Keeper

YamiYugiMot0: Ok… BACK! And not exactly sure what is gonna be in this chapter…I type as I go so we shall see. I only set the main problem for this…and another, so lets see what happens shall we? And thanks for the reviews! ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: A Visit from Sesshomaru

It was a few days after the lizard encounter, and both Kay and Brook were doing well in their training. They were also nearing to Naraku. Inuyasha seemed to get excited every time they were sure they were on the right trail. Shippo kept on teasing him, but Inuyasha didn't mind as much as he would have. Everything was going well… until Sesshomaru showed up.

"Brother." He said, spreading his arms and looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he said. Sesshomaru put down his hands.

"I have come to show you the demon inside the girl." He replied. Kay hid behind Brook, getting a bad feeling about all of this.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru pointed at Kay, who had been peeking from behind Brook to see Sesshomaru. Kay hid back behind Brook completely, squeaking. "Stop it!" Inuyasha growled. "Your scaring her!" Sesshomaru laughed.

"She has a right to be scared. Naraku has said she will be your down fall. I have been chosen to unleash her true power! So great is it, that she herself will not be able to control it, and she will destroy everything in her path!" Kay shivered, scared. Inuyasha growled.

"Get lost!" he said. "You wont be getting her!" Sesshomaru seemed to think it over, then left.

"I will be back brother!" he called, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Who was that? And why did he keep calling you brother?" Brook asked of Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned, sighing.

"Because he IS my brother. His name is Sesshomaru, and he works for Naraku." He explained. Brook frowned, thinking.

"He's scary." Kay said, coming out from behind Brook.

"Don't be afraid of him. I wont let him hurt you okay?" Inuyasha said. Kay nodded. Shippo suddenly jumped.

"Inuyasha…" he said. "Something is coming…something big. We should go." He said. Miroku nodded his agreement. Inuyasha looked up, sniffing.

"Your right." He said. "Lets go." The gang had left the clearing, and not fifteen minutes later a giant demon which oddly resembled Naraku thundered into the clearing. It howled, realizing it's prey had fled. This Naraku imposter let lose a deep growl and went off into the night, searching for Kay and Inuyasha.

YamiYugiMot0: so…kinda short… but I wasn't really sure what else to put in this chappie. Again, thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and the Time Keeper

YamiYugiMot0: I have nothing to say…. Except if you got any ideas tell me and I'll consider them! Thanx!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Captured!

The group shuddered, hearing the demon's howl. Miroku frowned.

"What ever that thing is, it's big and it wants one of us!" he said. "We can't run forever… we need to come up with a plan to beat this thing! Unless my senses fail me, it seems this demon is even stronger than Naraku himself!"

"First we need to know what it is. What kind of demon is it? What are it's weaknesses? We have to let it get closer. Close enough to devise a strategy." Kagome added.

"Strategy?" Inuyasha repeated. "Let me just go in there and kill the dang thing! If it's stupid enough to rush onto it's enemies like that, then it should be no problem to defeat." Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha, you heard Miroku! He thinks it is even more powerful then Naraku when Naraku still had all of his power! You cant just barge in and fight without considering it's weaknesses. Besides, you say it is stupid for rushing onto it's enemies… would you not be doing the same?" she said. Inuyasha crosses his arms, pouting. They were hiding in a cave that was close by. Miroku had sealed the entrance and for now, all were safe. Kay was sleeping, curled up beside Inuyasha and Brook. Sango suddenly stood up.

"Kirara and I can take a look." She said. "Kirara is fast enough to get in and out with out getting hurt."

"That sounds like a great idea." Kagome said. "Keep note of what areas he leaves open and what weapon he uses the most." Sango nodded.

"I'll go in the morning." She said. All of them nodded but Inuyasha, his arms still crossed. He muttered something inaudible but no one paid attention, to tired. Brook lied down next to her sister and fell asleep almost instantly. Sango, not wanting to deal with Miroku in the night, placed herself as far away as possible from him. Miroku seemed disappointed, but didn't go after her and soon fell asleep. Sango fell asleep with Kirara in the nook of her arm. Shippo crawled over by Brook, getting cold and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who yawned.

"Good night Inuyasha." She said, before lying down to go to sleep. Inuyasha nodded and spent most of the night staring at the cave entrance Miroku had sealed. Finally, Inuyasha fell asleep.

They all woke up early morning. Sango hopped on Kirara's back and Miroku unsealed the entrance.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelped. The Naraku imposter was right in front of them. It growled, eyes glowing. It attacked Inuyasha, who dodged and pulled out the Tetsiga. It clashed with the demon's own sword and Inuyasha was blow back from the force. He got up, shaking his head. /He's so strong…/ he thought. The demon went straight for Kay. Inuyasha jumped in front of the outstretched, clawed hand. One of the talons went deep into his shoulder and out through the other side as one of the others went through his chest. Luckily the claws missed the major organs, but Inuyasha was wounded deeply. The demon pulled his claws back and Inuyasha sank to the floor, unconscious.

"INUYASHA!" Kay and Kagome shouted at the same time. They both went over to him.

"Every one hold onto something!" Miroku demanded, opening the Wind Tunnel. The attack did nothing to the monster. Miroku cursed, closing the Wind Tunnel quickly. The demon once again went for Kay when Sango and Miroku both attacked it. The demon shrugged them off and put his clawed hand around Kay.

"HELP!" Kay screamed. Brook grabbed onto the hand as the hand with drew toward the owner. Brook fell off and the demon fled, thinking it had killed Inuyasha and succeeded in it's mission to capture the girl.

"KKKKAAAAYYY!" she screamed after the demon, but she knew that today's fighting was done.

YamiYugiMot0: Hmmm…so whats going to happen to Kay? You'll find out soon! Review! And thank you for the reviews so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha and the Time Keeper

YamiYugiMot0: And for another chapter! Here we are with chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I think we know by the 5th chapter that I do NOT own Inuyasha…

Chapter 5: Finding the Healer

Brook turned back to face the others. "We have to go after them!" she said panicky. Miroku looked over his shoulder from where he was kneeling on the ground over Inuyasha.

"We cannot leave Inuyasha wounded. We must get a healer. The wounds is to deep to be fixed properly by any one else." He turned to look at Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "Even the best healer might not be able to heal him fully." Brook looked annoyed, but understood that Inuyasha was the main problem. She knew if anyone could save her sister it would be him.

"Where do we find a healer?" Brook asked. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked at Miroku for an answer.

"If were lucky we can find the healer of legend. He supposedly lives in these woods." He pointed to the west. "That way." Sango jumped on Kilala's back.

"Kirara and I will find him." She said.

"Wait!" Shippo said. "Let me come too!" Sango nodded, pulling Shippo up. Soon they were off. Brook looked after them until she couldn't see them anymore, then knelt next to Miroku who was dressing Inuyasha's wounds to the best of his ability.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She turned away, tears in her eyes. Brook looked from Kagome to Inuyasha frowning. Miroku looked up.

"Don't worry Kagome… he will be okay." He said softly. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, then got up and walked out of the cave. Miroku sighed, finishing up. Brook frowned again, looking at Inuyasha. She knew the wounds were deep…she also knew the one on his shoulder went straight through to the other side. If he had been in her own time there would have been nothing they could have done for him. She only hoped that this world could.

A day went by and there was still no sign from Sango or Shippo. Inuyasha had not gained consciousness yet either, for which Miroku thanked god for. He knew if Inuyasha got up he would try and go after Kay. Inuyasha was to weak. Finally, close to dark, Sango and Shippo arrived. Sango jumped off Kirara's back.

"We have found him!" she said. "He will not come here, we must bring Inuyasha to him."

"What does he want in payment?" Miroku asked. Sango frowned.

"He doesn't know yet." She stopped. "How is he anyways?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"I fear he has gotten worse. We must hurry. You and Kirara go ahead with Inuyasha. The rest of us will follow behind."

"You ride Kirara. You know more about this healer than I do." Miroku got on Kirara's back as Shippo got off. They put Inuyasha in front of Miroku and Kirara took off into the night.

YamiYugiMot0: will Inuyasha survive? I'd like to say a big thanks to Hermionie Granger and especially destructivegodess-mayhem! You two are keeping me goin!


End file.
